


False Advertising

by weakinteraction



Category: Official NASA Journey to Mars Posters (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Teaching In Space, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Paula gets her class to take a breather.(Specifically inspired by this poster.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalalalalawhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalawhy/gifts).



The class were getting bored on the areology hike and Paula, lacking the low-gravity advantages of her Martian-born charges, was getting tired. "Let's stop here for a moment, shall we?"

Hermann and Cheska touched helmets so that they could talk in the attenuated, distorting atmosphere without using the commlinks. At least they hadn’t forgotten _all_ their Physics.

She coughed loudly into her microphone and they jumped. "If you look up," she said, pointing, "you can see Phobos and Deimos nearly in alignment."

She couldn’t help thinking they were much smaller in real life than they had been on the poster.


End file.
